Mirrors
by TonksandRemus4ever
Summary: Post Ootp. After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry and Ginny find themselves with many different problems. They both somehow get sent to the past. Oneshot and kinda lame.
1. Chapter 1

Harry

Harry didn't know what just happened. Did he just defeat Voldemort? Where was everybody? He was just battling alongside of Professor Dumbledore and Lupin when a flash a white light came hit him. Harry hoped that everyone was okay. Especially Ginny. Ginny told Harry that she loved him and that she would always be there for him. Harry promised her that they would get together **when** he came back from the battle of his life. But he didn't understand where he was at now. Harry saw a bright yellow light and decided to run up to it.

When he caught up with the light, he noticed it wasn't really a light at all, but a kind of portal that seems to show an area of Hogwarts. The problem was, he couldn't get out. He was stuck into this area until someone finds a way to get him out. He decided to scream for help and hopefully it will do something. He started screaming and yelling, and at the same time, a girl his age walked into the room.

The girl looked familiar to Harry for some reason. She had read hair and had her nose in a book. It reminded him so much of Ginny. But for some reason, he knew it wasn't Ginny, this girl looked different. Harry decided to see if she could see him. He tried to get her attention.

"Hello...I'm Harry and I am kind of stuck in this place. Could you help me get out". The girl looked up and gawked at him. She had the same color eyes as him. Wait..could this be his mother? The girl does fit the description. She wore a Head Girl badge and just gave him a dirty look."What did I do to give me a look like that?".

"James, this is no time to be fooling around. We have to be making our rounds soon". Now it was Harry's turn to gawked at her. She thought he was James. How did I get into the past? How am I going to get out of here? "Are you trying to make fun of me with the eye color because if you are, I will curse you to oblivion.

"Please don't do that. I just want to get out of here. I'm not James...I'm Harry".

"Oh sure, now try to make fun of my favorite boys name and try to tell me I'm wacko. You really think I'm that stupid don't you James". Lily said to him. They both heard a notice in the common room and it was working their way up into the room. Lily got a frightened look on her face and stepped back a few steps. The thing was right outside the door now, it was going to come in at any second. There was a faint BOOM and the door opened. A boy stepped in that look exactly like Harry and had a very arrogant look on his face. Harry knew that this most definitely his dad. James slowly walked over to Lily.

"Hey Evans, what have you been up to lately. It's not good to be up here all alone", James said.

"What do you know about being alone James, you always have to leave with me when we go in our rounds. And you are always with Sirius and Remus most of the time. Why did you come up to bug me", Lily answered coldly. She looked over at Harry and then back at James. "So you aren't James are you. Well that made my life so much easier", Lily said to Harry. James looked over at Harry and looked surprised.

"You look a lot like me. What's your name?" James asked Harry.

"Harry"

"Last name?", Lily asked "Maybe we'll know somebody with that last name and they can help you", James nodded his head and agreed with her, but then took a look at his watch and realized that they were late with their rounds. "We'll ask you more questions later", they said and both left.

Ginny

Harry disappeared and Ginny was worried about where he went. Dumbledore and the others came back hours ago and reassured her that he would turn up. Ginny was so worried that he didn't like her the way she hoped for. She waited for that moment for years and Ginny felt is was never to come true. While she ran up the stairs into the Girl's Dormitory she felt that she was being transported somewhere. She landed being stuck in a full sized mirror where two boys were looking at her. One had a very big book in his hands and the other just gave her a confused look. She could tell that the one with the book was Professor Lupin (or just Lupin), and the other must have been Sirius Black.

But they looked younger, as if they were still at Hogwarts. Ginny checked her surroundings and realized that she must have been transported into the past. Maybe Harry was around here somewhere. Well maybe they could help her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny. Is there someway you can help me get out of this thing".

"No you're not, you're Lily", Sirius answered.

"That can't be Lily dunderhead, because Lily has green eyes and, this Ginny girl has hazel eyes", Remus said.

"Oh, how did you know that Lily has green eyes?" Sirius asked Remus.

"If Prongs had to say that one more time". Remus said and they both laughed. Ginny was just watching them amazed. She always loved hearing stories of what the Marauders used to do in school.

"So you really did have those nicknames?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. Do you know us somehow?" Padfoot asked.

"Yes, I am from the future. My name is Ginny Wealsey and I am looking for a...friend of mine, have you seen him? I know the background of you're nicknames(Remus went white), but I won't tell anyone (Remus got better). I have met you two in the future. It's a long story how I know all of this stuff, but I just want to find someone.

"Which brings me to a very important question," Padfoot asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes kind of, that's who I'm looking for. He's your godson and looks very much like James, but with green eyes". Remus looked up and stared at her. "Yes Remus, you're right". Remus got into a fit of giggles while Sirius was trying to understand what just happened. "My friend is the son of James and Lily Potter". All three of them started laughing when James came walking though the room looking confused. James looked at Ginny amazed.

"Hi, I'm Ginny".

"So you're Ginny".

"Yes. I do believe I just said that," said Ginny. "How did you know who I was?".

"Ummm...long story. Tell you later. How and why are you here?", James asked.

"I don't know how I got here, but I'm looking for a friend of mine. He disappeared a couple of hours ago and somehow I was transported here and I can't get out of this mirror.

"Well I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed now", Sirius stated and the boys decided to go to bed. Ginny just sat there. Peter came in a little while later and went straight to be without realizing there was a girl in their room.

"James what are we going to do. This boy Harry isn't from our time. And how does he know so much about us? You said that there was a girl who said she was looking for Harry? Wonder what that's all about? Maybe Harry and Ginny know each other. Lets go ask Harry", said Lily. All the classes for the day were over and James and Lily decided to go and learn more about Harry.

"Hi Harry", said James

"Oh..hi guys", said Harry. He looked very deep in thought about something.

"We have to ask you a few questions".

"Okay, shoot", said Harry putting his head down.

"Do you know a girl named Ginny? She has bright red hair and she is kind of short and tom-boyish". Harry's head shot up. Was this the same Ginny he knew? Only one way to find out.

"Yes, I know a girl named Ginny. She fits that description. What did you need to know about her?"

"She was transported into my room and she is looking for a guy who looks like me, but has green eyes instead. She keeps saying that there's something important she has to say to the person. Do you know this person?"

"Yes. That would be me. You're asking yourselves how Ginny and I know so much about you and your friends. I have met three of the four marauders in the future. I've never met you two until now. Sirius Black is my godfather, Remus Lupin was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at my third year at Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew turned into a traitor and became one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named followers and was involved in killing my parents and sending Sirius to Azkaban for the next 12 years. Everyone thought it was Sirius until he ran away from Azkaban and proved that he was innocent. Peter ran away before Remus and Sirius got a hold of him. As I said before, I don't know much about you two but I do know this". Harry smiled and let a giggle out."Sirius says I look a lot like my father and have his talents, but I have my mother's green eyes.

It got very quiet until Lily let out a scream. James didn't get it. Harry got a little worried.

"You mean to tell me that you are my _son_! And your father is...**_HIM!_**". She pointed to James and finally he got it.

"You're joking right. I got to get out of here". James ran off, but he was smiling. After all these years of following her, he knew now that he would get the girl. Lily was flabbergasted.

James returned to his room and decided to try to get some answers from Ginny. Ginny was sitting there daydreaming.

"Ginny, would you know of a boy named Harry Potter. I have just found out that he is my son in the future and he says he knows you."

"Harry's here! I have to go see him! Where is he at?", Ginny got up and tried to run out of the mirror. She slammed her head on it and fell backwards. "This isn't working", she claimed. They both thought about what to do.

"What if I get my friends to carry you to him?" James asked. Ginny thought about that.

"That sounds like a great idea! Can we go now?".

"Um..how about tomorrow? I have something important to do with my friends tonight".

"Full moon tonight isn't it?".

"Yea, how did you know that?"

"Professor Lupin always was sick that year and it was only a matter of time until my friend Hermione found out about that. She is one of the smartest girls I know. Some people say her intelligence is almost the same as Lily's. By the way, what made you think of a stag?"

"One of Lily's favorite animals".

"You really do like her. We are both kind of the same with that because we've liked the same person for many years, but the person doesn't notice until later. And even though we go out with different people, we still go back to liking the person later on.

"Yea, you're right. Got to go."

****

The next day

"James tells me that you are going to have a visitor tonight. We are both going to see if you two will get out of the mirror".

"Ginny's coming! What am I going to do? She's liked me for like 7 years now! What am I going to say to her?

"Wow, this girl sounds like James! Well, I'm going to help them get her in here. Bye."

"Steady,1...2...3 hull", the boys called. James,Remus,Lily and Sirius picked Ginny up, but it was really heavy.

"I think I'm going to drop her" James called. As if on cue James dropped her and the mirror shattered.

"Nice going James..now what are we going to do?". In the middle of the pieces of the mirror, Ginny appeared.

"I'm out of the mirror! Finally! Where's Harry at?", Ginny called and ran off. Lily followed her.

"He's in my room. This way." The girls got up there and Harry was really happy to see Ginny.

"How did we get here Harry?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is when I killed Voldemort, this white light appeared and transported me here".

"Same with me. YOU DEFEATED HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED! THAT'S WONDERFUL HARRY. Ginny went over and tried to hug him, only ending with the mirror breaking and Ginny falling on Harry. "I'm back to normal. Cool."

"Deja vu, right honey", James followed right behind Lily and scared her.

"Don't call me that James!"

"All right love". He kissed her and Lily was now the confused one. "We got together a couple days ago". Ginny and Harry laughed and held hands. The white light came back.

"I think we have to leave now" said Harry "It was very nice to meet you".

"Bye". The four called and Harry and Ginny left.

They found themselves back at The Burrow. Everybody was glad that they were safe.

"I'm glad we're back" said Ginny.

"Me too." Harry looked down at Ginny hand "What's that?"

"It's one of the pieces of the mirror that I must have left in my hand". She said. Inside it showed James and Lily trying to talk with them. "I guess we found a way to talk with them from now on".

"I guess so" he seemed to have something on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have just realized that my life is perfect. I love you so much." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?" She asked and Harry shook his head yes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry everybody, but I only intended to put one chapter in this story. I am very sorry for all of the words that I spelled wrong. I make this story a while ago and decided to put it on here just to see how people would react to my story. I promise that the will get better. I have another story in the works right now, but it may be a little while. Thanks for reading! It is post OotP because Dumbledore is still alive, but everything else is after. Warning: Animechick91 is really my TWIN SISTER! (dun dun duunn). Really, she is! Also, the website I put up has nothing to do with Harry Potter.


End file.
